Revenge and Mates
by Zen Kar
Summary: Lucy gets revenge. Laxus gets Lucky. And both Mira and Laxus get tattoos.


If you were to enter the Fairy Tail guild on a regular day you would see people drinking, Mira at the bar or serving drinks, and if you were lucky or unlucky (depending on how you see it) you would see a infamous giuld brawl. lead more than likely by the famous Salamander himself.

But today is not one of those days. in the giuld hall Lucy sat in a circil next to Natsu and Erza. Going out in a circle frome there were levy, gajeel, gray, mirajane, her siblings, canna, the thundergod tribe, and suprising jalal. Everyone but Mirajane and Erza were there under some form duress, jalal especially to Erza's suprise and secret delight. Everyone else was forming a ring around them watching the insuing events with glee and hope of a good show. The reason Mira and Erza had gathered them like this(albeit without Erza's knowledge of jalal) was to play truth or dare. And secretly get ships toghether.

Now Lucy was an airhead but she was not dumb. after being caught in three matchmaking schemes inas many months she knew what was going on. yes she wished she could be with Natsu but she also knew she could never compete with Lissana. She had sunk into thes vicious cycle of being jealous of her then hating her self for that jealousy.

But today was not the time to think about her jealousy, today was rhe day to get revenge. the game had been fairly tame up to this point. Someone would spin a bottle and the person who it landed on had to choose between truth or dare. so far most of the truths had been benign, did you ever steal something. Have you really got a birthmark on your butt, ect. the dares also tame. Dont fight with gray for the rest of the day, no more drinking till tomorrow. you know the drill( and i bet you can figure out who got those dares _)

But the game was about to be tudnes up a couple of notches, and by non other than lucy herself. No one knew this of course they all thought she would be one of the meekest players due to her to kind nature. Even natsu who was hoping for an exuse to kiss her in rhis game thought she wouldn't dare do what she was about to do.

The tides were finally in her favor. she had finally got to spin the bottle and have land on her intended target. Mirajane.

"Alright M-Mira t-truth o-or dare?" Lucy aske to nervous about what she was actully going to try and do

Mira having heard Lucys stutter loke everyone else in the hall felt a bit bad for her. Lucy wouldn't want to actively pry into someones life, but would feel bad about any dare she delt out. No matter how kind she was in the dare. She decided to choose dare and be ready to reasure Lucy it was all ok when this was all said and done.

"Dare." She replied cheerfully, smiling at her. How ever the way Lucy's warm brown eyes litt up with a mixture of triumph, Impneshness, and fear made her pause. but before she or any one could think about it further. lucy stood up on her knees abd pointed a shaking hand at Mira. What cane out of her mouth next shocked everybody in the guild hall.

"I-I d-dare you to tie Laxus to a chair when he gets back and give him a lap dance!" Lucy stated having gaind more confidance as she spoke. However after word she impossible droped into fetal postion hands over her head both deathly afraid Mira would kill her for that and guilty she was going to make Mira do this.

The rest of the giuld just looked at her huddled form in shock. Lucy who was arguably kinder than Wendy had just issued a dare worthy of fairy tail dares, and to Mira of all people. Even canna was shocked by this development.

Mira was most shocked though. while she had been in love with Laxus for a very long time, she had wanted geting close to him again slowly. Especially since his reidmtal to the giuld was so tenutenuous, and Mira knew he was still working past his guilt of whqt he'd done thos seven years pyer( Mira was one of the only people able to acclimate the missing time easily).

"We don't know when he'll be back though. it could be months." Mira sai in an attempt to buy her some self some time and not get dequlifed and face the punishment her and Erza had imposed to stop people from quitting the game to escape.

However luck was on Lucy's side today and as she finished her sentence the door opened up and in came the very unknowingly lucky man they were descuing.

"Hey, what are you all doing on the floor?" asked Laxus Dyer. A slightly confused frown pulling on his face. InstaInstantly every eye turned to him, still in shock over what was now going to happen.

Laxus saw all the eyes turn to him and got slightly tense. he wondered what he'd done. He's kept his asholery so a minimum only losing ir a coulpe of times with natsu. But with Natsu that was a fanominal record. Maby they'd found him gazing at mira. not in a dirty way. when he'd been exiled he been thinking on his actions and the more he thought about that the more he thought about mira. the more he'd thought about mira the more he'd delized he liked her, many even loved her. Probably had from the beging. but now he stood no chance with her after his actions and that was the harhardest part to deal with. not that he'd tell anyone that.

However that was not a moment to be thinking about unrequited love, now was to fiqure out how much trouble he was in. had to be bad as even his gramps was looking at im with eyes blown wide in shock. was a crush really that strange?

All thoughts of the giulds strange behavior was blown from his mind though when the target of his affection stood up and slowlly started walking towards him, eyes downcast. When she reached him she looked up and gently grabbed his wrist.

"would you please come with me? I'll explain i promise." she asked and immediately everyone started muttering jealousy. Laxus cast a glance around confused. he looked back at Mira and hesintally nodded his head. as they were passing the group on the ground Mira had left mira looked at the blonde pixie natsu had brought to fairy tail.

"You don't mind if I tell him why this is happing right Lucy?" she asked the pixie. The petite blonde looked up eyes wide and round in fear and nodded.

"OF COURSE" she practically screamed turning and flinging her self into Natsu, who from what Laxus could tell made him pretty happy.

Laxus follwed Mira into the back hoping to fiqure out what was going on. When they were alone Mira used her magic to push him down into the chair and quickly tied him down. before he can protest she puts a finger up to silence him and explanes.

"We were playing truth or dare, and i was dared to do this. just sit down and enjoy." she said blushing.

she reaches for the music system in the room and turns on a good song and starts the dance.

Laxus is amazed at what has happened. before his train of thought is demolished he makes a mental note to thank Natu's pixie.

as the dance the ends Mira is blushing red as Erza's hair, she hopes Laxus liked it and by proxy her body. she quickly turnd of the mudic and slips her dress back on. after shes dressed she turns to untie Laxus who hasn't taken his eyes off her since she started. as she moves toward him he suddenly snaps the rope off and faster than mira has ever seen a man move, he has her pinned against the wall. lips crashing into hers.

a suprised groan ecaped her lips. It only served to make Laxus kiss her more patinaly. as they got lost in each other cloths were discarded and heat seared through both of them. As if trying to tell how they felt through heated body parts. as they were both reaching thier climaxes instincts took ovet and both bit down on each other's shoulders as hard as they could pushing their respective magics into the other.

When all was said and done a d they both came back to each their senses they looled at each other and sat up. Laxus gabbed his coat and draped it over mira so she would not be exposed to the cool air. after a moment he spoke. tentative and soft, as if worried she'd get mad and attack him

"that was great.." he paused as if looking for the right words.

"I know i don't deserve this but I've liked you for a while. would you be willing to give me a chance?" the last bit was said while glowring at the floor sure he was going to be rejected and rightfully so when he felt a hand under his chin and his face was raised to meet mira's. to his supprise her face was one of a soft smile. She leaned over and pecked him on the forhead before puting her own against his. looking into his eyes she told him:

"You need to stop blaming youself and I would love to go out with you, I've like you for a while now as well."

Laxus was awed both at this devilish angel, and her ability to forgive him. they sat there for a moment forheads pressed together in their own verison of a hug when somerhing on mira's shoulder caught his eye.

"Mira" he said in shock, "your shoulder!"

Indeed when Mira looked her right sholder down to her elbow was covered un was looked like a giant lightning bolt covering her uper arm like a half sleeve. She looked up in shock when she noticed Laxus's arm was the same only different.

"Laxus your arm" she said in a soft voice. Laxus looked at his right arm to dicover that his arm as well was coverd in a sleeve like tattoo thing only instead of lighting decorating his arm, it looked like black claw marks were there. as if a demon had attacked him. looking at it some more he decided he liked it, line it was supposed to be there.

He looked to mira and said " perhaps we should head out and see if we can fiqure out how this happened." he rose graping first mira's clothes to hand to her before dressing himself. mira voiced a thought

" wont the want to know what we were doing when they appeared?" she asked. "I mean marks don't just appear like this all the time when people have sex."

Laxus grimaced at the thought of his and Mira's sex life being known to the giuld but knew it was a futile thought.

"they problly already know if we were gone as long as i think we were." He tentatively sliped his fingers into hers.as they left the room, overjoyed when she didn't push him away. When they reached the main hall they saw Natsu holding a sobbing lucy and lissana infront of her trying to clam her down. when they saw the newly formed couple Lucy started crying harder. Mira untangaled her fingers frome Laxus's and ran over to see what was wrong.

after calming her down mira was able to figuer out lucy was upset because she hadn't thought Mira would be "attacked" as she put it and was so guilty over it she thought she'd have to leave the guild. Mira assured her and the rest of the giuld that she was alright and what had happened was completely consensual.

"actually we wanted to get your help on something." she said as Laxus ambled up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. Much to the anger of all the perverts in the giuld.

"and what would that be mira" Makarov asked snapping out of his own shock.

Mira looked to Laxus qukily before showing the lightning tattoo on her arm and the detangaling from Laxus to expose his newest tattoo as well. at the sight of them Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy who was still confused on what a lap dance was, and why someone needed to ne tied down for it, gasped. this got every ones attention but they couldn't care less at this point.

" Second generation slayers can take MATES!?!" they shouted in shock.

Laxus just looked at them for a second before going "huh?"


End file.
